The Challenge of the Superfriends!
The Super Lovers Quarrel! is the seventy-fourth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 28, 2012 Teaser: Batman teams up with Ragman to take down Mad Mod, as he uses the clothes on the guests in his Rags'n'Tatters to attack the heroes. Main Plot: In Washington D.C., Wonder Woman has joined the Justice League International as they are fighting Sportsmaster and his wife, Tigress, gaining help from Superman, Eros, the God of Love tries to shoot arrows at Batman and Wonder Woman, but Superman's super hearing gave it away as he quickly moves in front of Batman and Wonder Woman, ending up lovestruck on Wonder Woman, and jealous of her fellow membership of the JLI with Batman, as he goes horny to try and win Wonder Woman, as things get worse with the Justice League International, while Aquaman butts heads with Sportsmaster when they realize his daughter, Artemis Crock is hanging out with his son, Arthur, Jr. Meanwhile, the Justice League Europe break the truce with Queen Bee when they discovered she was actually planning to control the Global Guardians for her rule and assassination of Rumaan Harjavati. Trivia: *Couples in this episode: Blue Beetle and Stars, Guy Gardner and Ice, Arthur, Jr. and Artemis Crock *Superman and Captain Marvel's fight is shown. *Villains Batman, Wonder Woman and the Justice League International fought, but Superman kept butting in just to woo Wonder Woman: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? *Superman's horny tone is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Quotes: *Superman: No one fights better than Superman! *Captain Marvel: Holy moley, he's gone more rude, more selfish, more sadistic than last time! - *Batman: There's something wrong with Superman. *Booster Gold: Yeah, I know he's too horny for Wonder Woman, he's completely left out on Lois like last time when he was under the Red Kryptonite influence dating Lana Lang. (Flashes back to the same way on the beach where Lois was shocked to see Superman cooking a barbecue with Lana Lang) *Superman: It serves you right, Lois. After all the love schemes you pulled to get me to marry you! (Flashback ends, with the Leaguers confused) *Aquaman: Let's not forget the last time under the not-red Kryptonite influence where he would fall in love with a mermaid over Lois. (Flashes back to when he changes himself into a merman, as he splashes into the ocean with Lori Lemaris, as Lois wipes a tear with a napkin losing him forever) *Superman: Goodbye, Lois! I've changed myself into a merman so I can join her beloved mermaid and her people under the sea! (Flashback ends with the Leaguers confused again) *Fire: Oh, brother, if Lois Lane loves Superman, than why does he just keep ignoring? (Flashes back to where Superman swooshes into a window with a wedding ring) *Superman: The wedding ring is yours, Lois dear-if you marry me! *Lois Lane: Woo some other girl, Superman. No matter how many super gifts you bring me, i won't be your wife! (Flashback ends, with the Leaguers curious) *Ice: I agree, not all super tickets come in handy! (Flashes back to when all girls kiss Superman with tickets, which Lois ripped in anger) *Superman: Lois, what are you doing? Those are ten tickets for my super-kisses you're tearing up! Any other girl would want them. *Lois Lane: Me...kiss a conceited show off like you? I'd rather kiss Dracula, the other girls can have you! (Flashback ends, other Leaguers continue to get curious) *Blue Beetle: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I got it, what if Lois Lane becomes Batman's new partner, the Batwoman! (Flashes to where Superman flies through the window to see Lois putting the same Batwoman costume Katrina Moldoff wore) *Superman: Lois--you're wearing a Batwoman costume, does that mean you love Batman and intend to marry him? *Lois Lane: (puts on the mask) You're so right, Superman! Did you think I'd spend the rest of my life waiting for you to propose? (Flashback ends, Beetle smiles, while the Leaguers are confused) *Guy Gardner: Give it rest, the guy's probably gonna fool around trying to stop two of his girlfriends from cat-fighting each other even the reporter killed his childhood crush! (Flashes back to when Superman stares angrily at Lois strapped in a chair) *Superman: Lois, do you deny having this fight with Lana Lang? And after it you killed her in cold blood? *Lois: No, no, I'm innocent! *Female guard: The lie detector's needle jumped like crazy! She's lying in her teeth! She'll be executed! (Flashback ends, with the Leaguers dumbfounded) - *Sportsmaster: ??? *Aquaman: ??? Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Josh Keaton as Ragman/Animal Man *??? as Mad Mod *Roger Rose as Superman *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel *Sirenia Irwin as Lois Lane/Mera *Alexander Polinsky as Jimmy Olsen *Richard McGonagle as Perry White *Sean Donnellan as Steve Trevor/Elongated Man *Preston Strother as Arthur, Jr. *??? as Artemis Crock *??? as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl/Crimson Fox *??? as Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Kim Mai Guest as Silver Sorceress *??? as Nommo of Kor, Africa/Dr. Mist *??? as Ulla Paske of Denmark/Little Mermaid *??? as Daniel Cormac of Ireland/Jack O'Lantern *??? as Wenonah Littlebird of Oklahoma, United States/Owlwoman *??? as Izumi Yasunari of Japan/Rising Sun *??? as Hugh Dawkins of Australia/Tasmanian Devil *??? as Chaim Lavon of Israel/Seraph *??? as Jeremy Wakefield of New Zealand/Tuatara *??? as Liang Xih-k'ai of Taiwan/Thunderlord *??? as Aristides Demetrios of Greece/Olympian *??? as Dorcas Leigh of England/Godiva *??? as M'Bulaze of South Africa/Impala *??? as Albrecht von Mannheim of Germany/Wild Huntsman *??? as Bernal Rojas of Venezuela/Bushmaster *??? as Eros, God of Love *Thomas F. Wilson as Sportsmaster *??? as Paula Crock/Tigress *??? as Queen Bee *Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Category:Episodes